Amorentia, The Shrieking Shack, and Other Cliches
by lifeandlighters
Summary: Hogwarts AU: A series of drabbles about the Gallagher clan and their lovers at Hogwarts. Gallavich, Mandy x Lip, Fiona x Jimmy
1. Shrieking Shack

**Ian and Mickey visit the Shrieking Shack.**

* * *

The wind howled outside and cold seeped in through the cracks of the Shrieking Shack, but Ian had never felt warmer. Firewhiskey was burning in his throat and his veins, and Mickey was pressed against his side.

"Remind me again why I agreed to come out here?" Mickey asked. "It's cold as balls."

"You agreed to come out here, so we could do this," Ian answered, pulling Mickey in for a deep kiss. He smiled, "And this." Ian kissed the corners of Mickey's mouth. "And this." He worked his way down his jaw, nipping and sucking on every spot that he knew drove Mickey wild. "And-"

"Yeah, okay. I think I get it." Mickey said and climbed onto Ian's lap. Now, it was his turn to kiss Ian. He crashed their mouths together, and brought more heat into their kisses. Ian worked his hands under the smaller boy's clothing, and Mickey jumped. "Fuck, Gallagher!"

He shoved his sweater down and pushed Ian's hands away. Ian looked bewildered. "What?"

"Your hands are fucking freezing!" Ian let out a small breath and laughed. "Wha- don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, Mick." He couldn't stop laughing. "It's just," it was hard to talk when he was laughing so hard, "Aren't you supposed to be the super tough Slytherin here? You know, nothing bothers me my heart's made of ice?"

"Fuck off," Mickey stood, so he would stop bouncing from Ian's laughter. "You're the big, brave Gryffindor who nearly pussied out of coming here." He pouted his lip slightly and crossed the room to pick up the firewhiskey bottle.

"Aw, Mickey, c'mon," Ian stopped laughing now, and got up and went to him. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen you make a face like that."

Mickey scoffed.

"Mick," Ian circled his arms around his waist and turned Mickey to face him. "I'm sorry." He leaned their foreheads together, "Kiss and make up?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows playfully, and began to push his hips against Ian's, "How about a little more than kissing, huh?"

Ian smiled, "Yeah, I suppose we could do that."

They kissed again and Mickey brought his hands up to Ian's hair, running his fingers through it, and tugging lightly. Ian groaned softly into his mouth and ground his hips harder against Mickey.

Ian repeated his earlier action of biting and marking Mickey's neck. Showing everyone he was his whether they knew who put the marks there or not. He heard the older boy's breath hitch while he bit down hard against his pulse point. He laved his tongue over the spot, and sucked a rather large hickey onto his neck. The colour already darkening in perfect contrast to his pale skin.

When he pulled away to admire his work, Mickey's pupils where blown wide in lust, and they were both breathing heavily. "So, me taking off your clothes didn't work out too well last time. How about we strip ourselves?" Ian suggested. Mickey simply nodded and yanked at his layers.

Silently Mickey cursed the cold weather for forcing him to wear so much clothing, but once they were both completely naked, he found himself not caring at all. Ian was so perfect it was hard to concentrate on anything besides the gorgeous, toned body in front of him. "I love Quidditch," he breathed, and Ian laughed.

Honestly, he loved Ian's laugh more than anything, well besides Ian. He couldn't care less when he laughed at him only because he got to hear his laugh. It was so musical and pure and full of life. And the first time he heard it he realised he'd never heard a better sound. Mickey hadn't noticed he was staring until Ian cleared his throat quietly.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get on me?" Ian smirked and Mickey shook his head as he nearly tackled Ian to the ground. Ian's eyes flew wide, but he managed to balance them both by shoving Mickey against the wall.

Their kisses were feverish. They ran their hands all over one another. Ian kneaded his hands into Mickey's ass, drawing a small moan from him. The red head reached down and pulled Mickey's legs to wrap around his waist. Their hips moved together wonderfully, and with the way Mickey was nipping at his earlobe and hitting all his sensitive spots, Ian didn't think he was going to last long.

"Fuck, Mick," he whispered. He kissed him hard once before pulling away, "Please tell me you prepped already."

"I didn't buy all those fucking wizard sex books for nothin'. Now, will you please get in me? Holy shit."

Ian chuckled softly, and bit the brunet's plump lower lip. Mickey moved forward and kissed him. Ian pushed him harder against the wall, never breaking the kiss, and brought one hand down to guide himself into his hole. Slowly, he pushed in still amazed after all this time at how tight Mickey was and how wonderful he felt around him. It was like they were made for each other. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he buried his head in Mickey's neck, and grunted as he bottomed out. They waited like that for a few moments as Ian let Mickey adjust. "Christ, you're so big," Mickey groaned. He never felt as full as he did when Ian was fucking him. No one could compare that was for sure. After a minute, Mickey squirmed against him, "Fucking move."

Ian smirked slightly and obeyed. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in, making them both moan. "_Fuck_, Gallagher."

He picked up the pace after that moving so he was almost all the way out and then slamming back in. They always fucked hard and fast, and that was how they both liked it. Ian ramming himself deep into Mickey, and Mickey rolling his hips and moaning loud enough to echo around the room. Ian would have never pegged Mickey as someone who was vocal during sex, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

The moved together in perfect rhythm. Mickey's face soon screwed up tight, and Ian knew he'd found his prostate. "Right there, please, please, there, shit!"

Ian thrust hard rubbing that perfect spot again and again. Pleasure shot up Mickey's spine with each motion, the sensations were overwhelming. "I think I'm gonna- Fuck, Ian!" Mickey's back arched into him, and he squeezed tight around Ian, dragging him over the edge as well. With a call of his name, Ian shot into Mickey pumping him full before sinking to the floor.

"Holy shit, Mick," Ian said quietly, laying his head on his shoulder. Mickey hummed in agreement. "Do you have the energy to go back to campus?"

"_Fuck_, no."

Ian chuckled. "Okay, then." He slowly pulled out of Mickey and murmured a cleaning spell. His muscles screamed in protest but he stood once more to grab the blanket they'd left folded on the other side of the room.

"Here," He laid the blanket over Mickey and then crawled underneath it to join him. They tangled themselves together and held each other close to keep the cold at bay. Ian kissed the back of Mickey's neck, sending small shivers down his spine and filling him with contentment.

As he drifted off to sleep Mickey couldn't help himself, "Love you." He muttered, just loud enough so Ian could hear, but not too loud so he could say he was sleep talking if Ian was a bitch about it the next day. Though, who was he kidding? Even if he was gonna be a bitch, Mickey would never deny it. He was in too deep.

Ian's heart swelled at Mickey's words. His face split in a smile that he was sure Mickey could feel against his back. But he didn't say anything he just pulled Mickey closer, and listened to the wind, and replayed those words in his mind till he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: send me prompts or other cliches you want included :)**


	2. Fight to the Kiss

"Good morning," Jimmy called walking leisurely into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Fiona smiled, looking over her shoulder at him from the sink.

He hopped up on the counter to sit beside her and dry the dishes she finished washing. "How long have you been awake? I didn't feel you get up."

"That," she smirked, "is because you sleep like a fucking log. Also, it was like 5 AM or something, so I don't think you _could_ have woken up."

He laughed, "Wow, okay. I so could have."

"Uhuh," she nodded sarcastically.

"Uhuh!" He repeated. "Therefore, it's rude you didn't stay in bed with me and cuddle for at least," he tapped his chin, "forever."

Fiona burst out laughing, "Forever, huh? That's a damn long time."

"I know," he replied seriously, causing her to look at him. He smiled and she leaned over and kissed him slowly.

When they pulled away she stared at him in a content daze, "I love you."

"I love you, too, my lioness."

She snorted, "Oh, my gosh. _No._"

"What?" He grinned, feigning innocence, "That's what that Mike guy called you!"

"Don't remind me," she picked up her wand and sprayed soap out of it into the sink.

"I thought you liked it!" They were both holding back their laughter now.

"Wow, he was a _dork_." She shook her head, and then raised her eyebrows, "And so are you."

"What?" He put a hand to his chest, and then reached down to flick suds on her.

She gasped, and then gave him a look, "Oh, you are so gonna get it."

"Oh, yeah?" He cocked his head in a challenge.

"_Oh yeah._" She threw more suds on him, grabbed her wand, and ran. She dashed into the living room, and hid behind the armchair. He grabbed his wand from the counter and jumped down to run after her. He stood in the entrance-way to the living room and looked around carefully. Once he caught her gaze she was up and firing. Water shot towards him and hit him square on the nose. He spluttered, and stumbled back. "Hah!" She called from across the room.

As she stood again, he hit her in the chest. "Hah!" He yelled back mockingly.

"I love this shirt!" She frowned. They continued firing back and forth for a while until the couches and their clothes were soaked through.

Fiona had begun to circle around the room, and once she reached the stairs she dashed up. This gave Jimmy the perfect chance to hit her in the butt, and she jumped. "Asshole!" She called and ran the rest of the way up.

"That's no fair you were on the track team!" He shouted after her. Then he followed. He chased her into their room and grabbed her around the waist when she found she was cornered, so they fell to the bed. By this time, their stomachs hurt from laughing.

He poked her in the side, and she squirmed away giggling, "No! Jimmy!" They wrestled back and forth for a while, and when they got too tired they just lay there staring at the ceiling.

"We should probably get out of these clothes." He sighed. Fiona faced him and wiggled her eyebrows. He chuckled shaking his head. "No, I meant-"

"I know. I know. C'mon," she stood up, "hand 'em over." He wiggled out of his clothes so he was down to his boxers. She peeled off her wet clothing and took both of their things to toss them down the laundry chute.

When she returned he held up a hand, "Wait, stop right there for a second." She knit her eyebrows in confusion, but stopped anyways. "You're so beautiful," he smiled; she just laughed and walked to him. "No, really. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Okay, Casanova." She climbed up the bed and laid down next to him. "Now, let's make up for this morning." She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh!" She sat up quickly. "Can you do the thing?"

"Yeah, sure." She laid back down, and he patted the bed searching for his wand. When he found it, he whispered a quiet spell, and bubbles started to flow from the tip. Fiona giggled slightly, and reached up a hand to pop a few of them. She ran her fingers through them, and he just kissed the top of her head. Soon she fell asleep and he stopped the wand, calm in the feeling of her steady breaths against his chest.


	3. Amorentia

Mickey and Lip were good friends. They bonded over their mutual love of cigarettes and alcohol and the fact that they were pretty much the only muggleborn Slytherins. Because of this friendship, Mandy rarely got the chance to see Mickey without Lip being there and that didn't exactly help to get rid of the crush she'd had on him for years. He was totally oblivious of course. He was a guy so Mandy didn't know what she expected, but a little more than a nod and a hello every time she saw him would be nice.

She had known him for years. There was no reason he should ignore her like he did, but inexplicably he acted like she didn't exist whenever she entered a room. That's why she decided that from now on she wasn't going to even think about him. He wanted to ignore her? Fine. Two could play at that game.

Then suddenly he was pulling her from the Common Room and the party she hadn't really been interested in, telling her to come with him because he had to show her something right now, there was a mischievous light in his eyes and she just couldn't resist.

They raced down the staircases and around the winds and turns of the castle, flattening back against a wall when they heard footsteps and running away giggling when they passed. Mandy could hear her heart thumping loudly against her chest as they continued out of the castle and across the lawn, down to the fireworks he'd set up across the lake that were taken from Hagrid's secret stash.

Mandy tried to figure out why Hagrid would even have a secret stash of fireworks but didn't really have time when the brilliant lights began to light up the world around them. Stars shone and colours danced on the water creating a show all their own while the trees swayed slowly in the spring breeze. Each firework lit up Lip's proud smile and Mandy knew right then that she could never be more in love with someone than she was with him at that moment.

Two weeks passed and Lip didn't mention the fireworks once. Mandy wasn't really surprised at this, but she was disappointed. She caught a glimpse of him heading her way as she went to Potions and quickly dashed into the classroom. He, unfortunately, followed right behind her due to the fact that they had the same Potions class.

_Fuck._

She hurried over to her seat and tried to hide behind one of her friends. She managed to go unnoticed, she hoped, throughout most of the class. She didn't say much and wasn't called on. Until the end.

The class finished their potions and waited by their pots for the professor to test them. The potion for that day was _amorentia, _much to Mandy's dismay. And just when she was thinking things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Miss Milkovich! Your potion is surprisingly well made. Maybe we should test it out. What do you smell?" The professor had meant it good-naturedly, but Mandy was still annoyed at the suggestion.

"Alright." She replied through gritted teeth. She bent and smelt the potion and was instantly taken to wonderful memories. Laughing, smiling, smoking. The hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "I smell... cigarettes," she said her voice uncharacteristically soft, "grass, booze, and- and fireworks." She blushed and looked down.

"Very well then. Who else wants to try?" Their professor continued and students lined up at her table giggling and talking quietly, but Mandy couldn't hear anything but the buzzing in her ears. She was looking everywhere but Lip. Praying he hadn't thought anything of what she'd said.

"Mandy." She heard from just behind her. "Mandy!" The whisper was more urgent this time and she turned to be face-to-face with Lip.

"Oh, hey." She looked away quickly, but then felt his hand on hers and faced him once again.

"Mandy," His voice was tender and his face looked almost pained. "Cigarettes, apple shampoo, a summer breeze, and yeah, fireworks."

She blinked and swallowed hard, a fleeting thought about the apple shampoo in her shower flew through her mind. "What?"

"What I smell, _who _I smell... it's-it's you."

Her mouth fell open slightly as she tried to conjure up a response, but she didn't need one. Because Lip moved in and kissed her softly, the perfect kiss that tasted just like him and felt so right, she wouldn't have it any other way.

As he pulled away suddenly remembering they were in a classroom and probably shouldn't be doing that he raised his eyebrows in worry, "Please say that what you smelt was me, too. If it wasn't I'm gonna feel like a major dumbass."

She laughed and cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, "You _are _a dumbass, but of course it was you," and she kissed him again.


End file.
